


Jealousy

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Jealous!Levi, Light BDSM, M/M, Seme Levi, Smut, Uke Eren, Yaoi, ereri, hard smut, idk how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Eren is a college student with a secret; He has an older man for a lover, Levi Ackerman. How they met is irrelevant. What matters is that they love each other very dearly. But what happens when Levi becomes seriously jealous? He turns into an animal.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever smut fan fiction. It's probably cringy af, I dunno. But let me know what you guys think.

Eren panted and moaned as his abused ass was slapped hard. It stung badly, but it felt so good. The slap was quickly followed by another powerful one. He gasped and squirmed, moaning as he tried to move and bring friction to his raging cock. Large hands held his hips down firmly, not allowing him to even twitch.

A dark chuckle escaped from the man that held him down. “What do you think you're doing, Eren?” The man's sultry voice asked, clearly amused with Eren’s struggling. Eren clenched his fists, getting more and more frustrated. “L-Levi… Ah!” He moaned as his ass was struck again. The man, now known as Levi, clicked his tongue in displeasure.

“What did I say you must call me when we're here? And do you want me to give you a worse punishment for disobedience?” Levi growled into Eren’s ear. Eren shuddered when he felt that hot breath in his ear. He felt like he would melt at just the sound of his lovers voice whispering to him in that predatory tone.

“I-I'm sorry m-master! Please forgive me! I-I didn't know what I was doing!” He mewled at Levi. He heard Levi click his tongue again, signalling that he was still displeased. “That doesn't answer the question brat.” Said Levi as he struck Eren’s ass harder. Eren choked out a moan, his mind racing much too quick for him to comprehend any of his thoughts.

“N-No, please don't punish me master! I promise I'll be a good boy!” He desperately said, knowing that Levi wasn't joking when he said he would give a worse punishment. Levi growled again and pinched one of Eren’s butt cheeks hard. “Give me One good reason why I shouldn't. You've broken two of my rules brat. That is not something that I take lightly. And you know this.” He whispered dangerously.

Eren panted as he tried to come up with a good excuse, but he could not. He had broken two rules in less than ten minutes. It was bad enough that he was being punished for his actions from earlier on. Levi was angry, and had every right to punish him. But what did he do to deserve it? What had brought about this fury within Levi?

***

It was early in the afternoon. Eren had just finished the last exam for the semester. He was mentally exhausted but pleased with himself. He knew he did well. He studied long and hard with both Armin, his best friend, and Levi, his older lover.

Eren blushed as he thought of Levi. Ever since he found out that he was gay, which was at a pretty young age of 12, he knew that he was into older, much more experienced men. It scared him at first, but he slowly opened up and embraced who he was. Soon after starting college, he met a man at a local cafe.

He was just a few inches shorter than himself and had these piercing eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. His hair was slicked back and hid a neatly trimmed undercut that just seemed to suit him. He could never tell the exact colour of his eyes. It always seemed to change. Sometimes it was black, other times it was blue, and more often than not it appeared to be a silverish-grey colour.

Eren smiled as he remembered that day. It was a day that he will never forget. He remembered that the man was sitting alone in the back of the cafe. After ordering his snacks, he made his way to the man and sat down opposite him. The man was irritated at first, but soon opened up to him. When the man talked, Eren had to keep from swooning. His voice was so low and deep and so sultry.

He remembered that the man talked about how he was a successful business man that kept out of the light of the media and that he hated being a famous person. He was a bit of an oddball, what with the way he held his cup and glanced over it to look around the cafe suspiciously, made him seem like a squirmish kid.

It was cute, so cute that Eren had to laugh a little. The man had glared a him but didn't say anything. After a while of talking, they bid their farewell and left in different directions. Coincidentally, it became their daily routine to meet at the little cafe where they got to know each other more. As time went on, they became more friendly and began to flirt with each other. 

And soon after that, Eren had won his way into the other's cold soul. The man, later introduced himself as Levi, had asked him to come home with him. Eren, ever so the naìve boy, readily agreed. Later that night, he had seen a side to Levi that he didn't think was possible, yet it was.

He was introduced to the kinky world that was Levi Ackerman, and said man had taken him more times than he could count. But he wasn't complaining. He knew that he couldn't dominate anyone and knew that he loved being dominated by Levi. He loved the feeling of Levi pinning him down and having his way with him.

Eren blushed and was brought out of his memories when his bubbly blonde friend had called out his name. Armin had a bright smile on his face as he ran up to Eren. Eren giggled and waited for his friend.

“Eren! It's over! Finally!" Armin exclaimed when he reached Eren. Eren rolled his eyes at the other. “Yes Armin, I do know that. But I'm just as excited.” Though not for the same reasons as Armin. 

Eren was going to see Levi again. Yes, he did see him last night as he crammed in last minute study notes, but this time was different. This time, he would be staying with the older man for most of the holidays. Levi will be picking him up from the campus and taking him to his large condo in the higher class area of the town.

Armin had soon left as he said that he had a date later on and needed to get ready. Eren shook his head as he watched his friend run and disappear around a corner. He chuckled to himself. People call him a girly person, what with his slightly feminine face and bright ocean green eyes, where as in reality, Armin was definitely the girly one as he liked to do things like a girl.

Eren sighed as he shifted from foot to foot, impatiently waiting for his lover to come and pick him up. He looked at his watch and frowned. Levi was a few minutes late. That has never happened before. He knew Levi for a couple of years now, and knew that he was always on time or early no matter what. Maybe he was caught up with work? Eren didn't know. He just hopes that he didn't forget about him.

Before he could get too far gone with his thoughts, a heavy arm had suddenly rested on his shoulders. He snapped his head up and blinked when he saw that it was one of his childhood friends Jean. He had an easy smile on his face, which was quite charming if he might add. His two toned hair was messy and unkept. 

“Hello Eren. Fancy seeing you here.” He said pleasantly. Eren smiled at Jean. “Horse face. We go to the same college remember?” He giggled. Jean rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Right, anyway. Actually, I want to ask you a question…” He said nervously and blushed slightly as he looked away.

Eren tilted his head to one side. “Sure, okay. What do you want to ask me?” Said Eren, unaware of the piercing eyes glaring holes into the back of their heads. “Well, I just... “ Jean sighs. “I… I've liked you for a long time now Eren. I have liked you since we were in middle school. What I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?” He said quickly.

Eren stared at him in surprise and as about to answer but a low voice cut him off. “No, he will not.” They both turned to see who had spoken, and Eren’s jaw dropped when he saw that it was Levi. Jean glared at Levi, and Levi glared back. “What do you mean that he won't? Who the hell are you? And you can't decide for Eren!” 

All Levi did was smirk and walked up to Eren, pulling him closer to his chest by the others waist. “I happen to be his boy friend. I will agree with you, I can't deside his life, as it's his to live with, but as long as he and I are together, neither he, nor I, will pursue other lovers. So, if you will excuse us, we have some business to take care of.” Levi snapped and all but dragged Eren to his car.

Levi was angry and jealous that someone had the gall to ask Eren out in front of him. He needed to show them that the beautiful boy was claimed by him. And he needed to show said boy that he belongs to him. No one else could have him. Eren was his!

With that thought, he took Eren to his apartment where he began his punishment on the boy.

***

“Ah!” Eren was pulled out of his thoughts by a rather harsh slap to his sore ass. Shit, third rule broken. He didn't answer fast enough. “I'm waiting brat. And you've broken another rule. That's all the more reason to punish you more.” Levi whispered and slapped him again. Eren moaned and tried to buck his hips, but he was still being held down. He panted and clenched his fists again. 

“M-Master, I'm sorry! Please don't punish me more!” He begged, feeling his cock twitch despite the little fear in his heart. He knew that this was turning him on. He knew that this was what he wanted, and he knew that Levi was going to give it to him. He moaned again as he was spank a few more times before he was flipped onto his back.

He stared up at Levi with large eyes, wondering what his lover planned to do with him. The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched into a ferocious smirk. It reminded him of how a hungry tiger would eye it's prey. It made him shudder in excitement.

Levi leaned forward. “Close your eyes and lift your head for me.” He ordered, whispering in my ears. “M-Master? W-What are you going to do to me?” He asked nervously as he complied with the demand. He felt a silky material wrap around his eyes, blind folding him. He gasped softly and felt his heart beat increase.

He heard Levi chuckle again. “I'm going to thoroughly remind you of who you belong to. I'm going to fuck you long and hard. But you are not going to cum until I am satisfied that you will only remember me and remember that you belong to me.” He whispered in Eren’s ear as he pulled his hands together and tied it to the bed post above his head.

Eren moaned at the dark promise but didn't say anything. “Spread your legs for me, my slut.” Levi commanded and Eren instantly, obediently spread his legs as wide as they could go, bending his knees to give his lover full view of his hard cock and twitching hole. He loved it when Levi called him degrading names like that, in that wonderful voice.

He gasped when he felt a cold metal band wrap snuggly around the base of his cock. He moaned when it started to vibrate harshly, putting him to the edge but leaving him hanging on, not letting him go over as he wanted to. “Ah! M-Master! Please!” He moaned loudly, shamelessly. 

He heard Levi chuckle again and moaned more when a finger was thrusted into him. “This is your punishment, my little slut.” He added two fingers. “I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a whole week. I'm going to fuck you until I am the only person you remember. But I won't allow you to cum, not until I have cum at least twice within your tight hole.” He said and thrusted three fingers into Eren.

Eren whined pitifully as he squirmed. With his hands tied about his head, he could barely move his vulnerable body. But he trusted Levi. He wanted to touch Levi, to trace his perfectly sculpted eight pack, to run his hands through his hair. He wanted to do something! But he couldn't because he was restrained.

“But before I do fuck you,” He whispered and thrusted his fingers against Eren’s prostate. He moaned louder and tried to buck his hips, but Levi had held them down with one hand. It was almost impossible to believe that the shorter man was stronger than him, but He loved it. He loved that Levi could dominate him so easily. “I want you to beg me to fuck you, like the whore that you are.” Levi growled into his ear and thrusted his fingers in harshly, hitting his prostate hard.

Eren’s back arched and he tugged against the restraints as he moaned. “Ah! Master please! I-I want your thick, juicy cock inside of me! I want you to fuck my hole till I can't walk! Please master! I am your slut! Please ravish me with your Monster cock!” He begged and moaned.

Before he knew it, Levi’s fingers were replaced by his cock, thrusting deep into him. Levi held onto his hips as he quickly pistoned in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time. “Ah! Ah fuck master! Right there!” Eren moaned loudly as he tugged on the restraints again. He wanted to touch his master so badly.

Eren moaned again as his cock was grabbed and pumped, adding to the pleasure of the vibrations the cock ring provided. Levi grunted as his pace began to quicken into a frenzy. Eren knew that he was about to come soon and whined. “Ah-Ah! M-Master! Please… let me cum~!” He begged, but Levi didn't listen to him. In fact, it was almost as if he ignored Eren. Levi grunted and groaned with every thrust he made into his lovers tight hole. 

After a few more thrusts, he came with a loud grunt, emptying his seed into Eren. Eren moaned at the warm feeling and wimpered as his cock twitched painfully. He was so hard, and was desperate to cum. He needed to cum now, or else he might die from the frustration of being denied.

“M-Master… Please, I want to cum.” He wimpered. “Not yet my slut. I'm not done with you just yet.” Levi growled out and flipped Eren onto his stomach. Eren gasped at the sudden movement and whined as his hips were lifted, his ass sticking into the air.

“M-Master?” He called out hesitantly as his cheeks were spread wide to reveal his hole. He heard Levi chuckle deeply as he fingered around the hole. “You're so beautiful like this. Blushing and begging me to fuck you into the mattress. You're so beautiful when you're unwinded and vulnerable beneath me.” He whispered into the others ear.

Eren moaned and shuddered, loving the sweet words that were whispered so tenderly into his ear. He had never felt so loved in his life. “Ah, master.” He moaned. Levi chuckled again as he thrusted once more into that tight hole. Eren gasped as he felt a slight pain, but was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure as Levi hit his prostrate over and over again, making him moan wantonly.

“Ah~ M-Master! Master! Master! Please! Harder!” He moaned as he tried to buck his hips backwards to meet him halfway. But again, his hips were held in place, forcing him to take what was delivered to him.

He whined as he felt his cock twitch in pain again. He wanted to cum so badly. He felt as if was going to explode. He needed to cum. Now! “Ahh~ Master please! I want to cum! Please let me cum!” He moaned loudly.

Levi gripped his hair and pulled hisnhead back to expose his neck. He leaned forward and bit and sucked on the soft flesh. “Say my name Eren!” He growled and grunted loudly. “Haaa! Ahhh! L-Levi! Levi!” He moaned his lovers name over and over again as Levi pounded fast and hard into him. “Good boy! Good boy!” He growled and reached under Eren to remove the cock ring.

Eren came hard, harder than he ever had before, soon after the cock ring was out. He screamed his lovers name and lent limp. Soon after, Levi came for a second time and filled the brunette up to the brim, watching in satisfaction as his cum dribbled down the others thigh.

Levi quickly removed the restraints and blind fold from Eren. Eren moaned softly as he his ties and restraints were removed from his sore body. Before he fell flat onto the bed, Levi had caught him and pulled him to his chest, laying them down on the bed.

Levi stroked and massaged his lovers wrists, kissing it as a way to apologise for the bruises that formed.

“I love you, Levi.” Eren whispered tiredly as he smiled and closed his eyes, curling into Levi’s chest as he fell asleep.

Levi kissed his forehead and wrapped a protective arm around his lover, loving how well they fit together.

“I love you too, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes and looks away* So that happened... It's probably as bad as I predicted it to be. But if you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments. Criticism is welcome :) Oh, also tell me if you would like more of this type of fanfic.


End file.
